The Little Mermaid VD Style
by deenew27
Summary: Bonnie is your curious 18 year old mermaid princess who wishes for a life out of the ocean. Lorenzo is your adventurous 20 year old prince who is rather charming who just wants to sail not be cooped up in a castle attending boring balls and fancy dinners. They soon meet and both their worlds turn upside down. I do not own TLM or TVD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I'm sorry Daddy

An ocean. Birds are flying and porpoises are swimming happily. From the fog a ship appears crashing through the waves. You can hear the sailors singing _"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below."_ On board the ship is a young prince by the name of Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John. The prince sighs. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . it's a perfect day to be at sea!"Matt Donovan the prince's royal advisor leans over the edge to hurl. "Oh yes . . . delightful."

One of the saliors decides to join the conversation. "A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Hopkins must be in a friendly-type mood." The prince raises an intrigued brow. "King Hopkins?" Another sailor pipes in, "Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." The prince glares. "I'm hardly a sailor, mate." Donovan laughs. "Merpeople! Enzo, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." The sailor shakes his head. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestures to all the water around them.

The sailors start singing again. _Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below._ Meanwhile under the sea all the merpeople were swimming toward Atlantica for their celebration of King Hopkins and his daughters. Damon the seahorse blows a horn bigger than himself. "Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Triton!" Merpeople and others all applaud and cheer wildly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Saltzman Ignatius Crustaceous Alaric!" Enters soon after. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Alaric." King Hopkins says.

Alaric smiles proudly, "Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!" King Hopkins nods his head in agreement. "Yes, and especially my little Bonnie." Alaric's smile falters. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." He pulls his sheet music out of his small carriage. Then he taps his conductor stick against the stand the orchestra waits for his signal. Soon after the soft music starts followed by King Hopkins daughters who start singing." **(A/N: Bonnie's sisters are 20-22. Bonnie is 18.)**

 _Ah, we are the daughters of Hopkins. Great father who loves us and named us well: Sarah, Ivy, Lucy, Emily, Gail, Anna._ Their bras match their tails. _And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,_  
 _Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you, To sing a song Alaric wrote, her voice is rather lovely, She's our sister, Bo n . . ._ As the sister sing this they dance and all come to a complete stop in front of a big blue close shell they all gasp when it opens. Bonnie Is not inside it causes King Hopkins trident to glow he yells enraged. _**"BONNIE!"**_

More than halfway across the ocean Bonnie with her luscious dark brown hair that goes pass her shoulders her light brown skin and her tail was a pine green her shell bra is a pretty baby blue. As she heads toward the sunken ship she hears the voice of her best friend. "Bonnie, wait for me . . ." She stops for a second turning around. "Caroline, hurry up!" The little fish with shiny white scales and pink fins complaints, "You know I can't swim that fast." Bonnie does not hear her she keeps swimming towards the ship. "There it is. Isn't it fantastic?"

Caroline looks around nervously, "Yes . . . sure . .it - it's great. Now let's get out here." Bonnie's green eyes stare at her she smirks, "You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Caroline's shakes her head. "Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . it looks - damp in there. Yes. And I think coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Alright. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." She goes inside through the porthole leaving Caroline behind. "Okay. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Bonnie!" Caroline struggles to fit through the porthole.

"Bonnie . . . I can't . . . I mean-Bonnie help!" Bonnie laughs and turns around. "Oh, Caroline." She starts pulling to help her through. "Bon, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" The pair is oblivious to the large shadow that passes outside. "Care, don't be such a guppy." Finally Caroline get through. "I'm not a guppy. This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- AAAAHHHHHHHH! BONNIE!" Caroline swim away from what she just saw crashing straight into Bonnie. "You okay?" Caroline catches her breath. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . ." Bonnie nods then her eyes land on and object that looks like a mini trident.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Caroline looks at it curiously. "Wow, cool! But, what is it?" Bonnie shrugs. "I don't know. But I bet Kai will." She places the object in her bag. Still oblivious the shark swims around outside. Caroline stops. "What was that? Did you hear something?" Bonnie who was now distracted by an object with a hole in it asks. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" She puts it in her bag. "Bonnie . . " She turn around sighing. "Caroline, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." A crash comes from behind them, a large shark appears jaw open.

"AAHHHH! Run! Run! We're gonna die!" Caroline and Bonnie swim around avoiding the shark as best they can her bag gets hung up and she turns back to get it. She she's that Care is stuck in their only escape she quickly pushes her through. They go round and round. Them Bonnie gets an idea she swims in front of a hook hole and waits for the shark. It gets stuck and tries to break free. "That's what you get. You big bully." The shark snaps at Caroline and she swim away. Bonnie laughs as they head for the surface. "Caroline, you really are a guppy." She glares at her. "Am not."

When they reach the surface Kai is on his little island humming a happy tune while looking through his telescope. "Kai!" Kai turns his scope the wrong way. "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Bonnie, how you doin' kid?" He lowers it only to see Bonnie and Caroline hands length away. "Whoa, that was fast!" Bonnie can't wait any longer, "Kai - look what we found." She dumps what she had in her bag on the island. "Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy." Kai pays no attention to Caroline. "Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see. Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Bonnie asks as she watches him examine the mini trident. "It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" He hands it back to Bonnie. "A dinglehopper!" She places it back in her bag. "What about this one?" Caroline point her fin at the other object. Kai picks it up smiling widely. "Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat. Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistoric times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me."

As soon as he blows into it something snaps inside Bonnie. "Music? Oh shit, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" Caroline looks at her wide-eyed. "That was today?" Kai still admiring the snarfblat. "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." Bonnie takes it and places it in her bag. "Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Kai." She waves then she and Caroline dive back into the water. As they swim back towards Atlantica they are unaware of two eels watching her as well as a another who could not be seen.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, little princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Klaus! Elijah! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing. . ." The voice of Katherine says.

Meanwhile in the throne room Bonnie is getting scolded yet again by her father. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." King Hopkins says as he stare down at her. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -" Bonnie is cut off. "As a result of your careless behavior -" He is cut off by Alaric. "Careless and reckless behavior!" King Hopkin nods. "The entire celebration was, er -" He fumbles to find the right words. "Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Alaric says.

"But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Caroline tries to help but she is cut off. "Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" King Hopkins asks Bonnie. She down. "Nothing - happened. . ." King Hopkins shakes his head. "Oh, Bonnie, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

Bonnie challenges him by saying. "Daddy, they're not barbarians!" The King won't listen. "They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Bonnie just won't quit. "I'm eighteen years old - I'm not a child anymore- " King Hopkins raises his voice. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Bonnie's eyes start to water. "But if you'd just listen -" King Hopkins waves her off. "Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Bonnie swims away crying Caroline right behind her.

 _ **Hey guys wo what do you think of this new story? Let me know with a comment. So how do you like the placement of characters? Do you think that Kai is good as the character he is? What about Caroline and Katherine? I promise that I have not given up on my other Bonenzo stories the next chapter for When in Paris and Blind Date are in the making!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shipwreck

King Hopkins watched as his youngest daughter swam away in tears. He sighs resting a hand on his long salt n pepper beard. "Hm! Teenagers. . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Alaric says as he too watched the princess go. "Do you, think I - I was too hard on her?" Alaric shakes his tiny head. "Definitely not. Why, if Bonnie was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control." King Hopkins nods, "You're absolutely right, Alaric."

Alaric smiles triumphantly, "Of course." The King grips his trident. "Bonnie needs constant supervision." Alaric nods, "Agreed." King Hopkins nods. "Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble. And YOU are just the crab to do it." Alaric stares at the King wide-eyed, but then bows his head and leaves the throne room to find Bonnie and keep an eye on her. "How the hell do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He stops when he sees Bonnie and her friend Caroline sneaking off.

"Hmm? What is that girl up to?" He quickly follow them and barely gets into the cave before it closes. Alaric sighs. "That was a clo-" He stops when he sees the collection of stuff that Bonnie has his jaw drops. He hide behind a rock. "Bon, are you okay?" He hears Caroline ask. Bonnie sighs, "If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." She places her bag down her green eyes distant.

 _Look at this stuff_  
 _Isn't it neat?_  
 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
 _The girl who has ev'rything?_  
 _Look at this trove_  
 _Treasures untold_  
 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
 _Lookin' around here you'd think_  
 _Sure, she's got everything_

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_  
 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
 _[You want thingamabobs?_  
 _I got twenty]_  
 _But who cares?_  
 _No big deal_  
 _I want more_

 _I wanna be where the people are_  
 _I wanna see_  
 _Wanna see 'em dancin'_  
 _Walkin' around on those_  
 _[Whad'ya call 'em?_  
 _oh - feet]_  
 _Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_  
 _Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_  
 _Strollin' along down a_  
 _[What's that word again?] street_

 _Up where they walk_  
 _Up where they run_  
 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
 _Wanderin' free_  
 _Wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world_

 _What would I give_  
 _If I could live_  
 _Outta these waters?_  
 _What would I pay_  
 _To spend a day_  
 _Warm on the sand?_  
 _Betcha on land_  
 _They understand_  
 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_  
 _Bright young women_  
 _Sick o' swimmin'_  
 _Ready to stand_

 _And ready to know what the people know_  
 _Ask 'em my questions_  
 _And get some answers_  
 _What's a fire and why does it_  
 _[What's the word?]_  
 _burn?_

 _When's it my turn?_  
 _Wouldn't I love_  
 _Love to explore that shore above?_  
 _Out of the sea_  
 _Wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world_

Alaric had been moving constantly throughout the song that eventually he crashed into something. "Alaric!?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Ariel - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" He asks still bewildered by it all. Bonnie looks away. "It, it's just my - collection. . ." Alaric nods, "Oh, I see." He looks away for a second. "Your collection. Hmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D - " Caroline swims forward. "You're not going tell him, are you?" Bonnie swims up and her eyes wild. "Oh, please, Alaric, he would never understand."

Alaric rubs his temples before swimming to Bonnie he sighs. " Bonnie. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Just then the hole at the top of Bonnie's cave goes dark a ship is passing overhead. "What do you suppose?" Bonnie does not wait for either of them to answer she goes out of her cave and to the surface. "Bonnie? Bonnie!" Alaric and Caroline are too far behind to catch up, but when they do. Fireworks go off around the ship. Bonnie is in awe.

"Bonnie, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish! Bonnie, Bonnie! Please come back!" Bonnie does not hear him as she swims closer to the ship and starts to climb up. Once she finds a place to perch and not be seen she watches the party. That is until a very hairy thing come up and likes her face. She hear someone whistle. "Stefan, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, what are you doing, huh Stefan? Good boy." Bonnie sees him she feel as though she may faint. It's a good thing she had a good grip on the ship overwise she would have.

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Bonnie jumps startled by Kai who just flew down beside her. "Kai, be quiet! They'll hear you." Kai nods, "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Bonnie grabs his beak to shut him up. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very sexy, isn't he?" Bonnie says as she watches the young man. Kai is looking at the dog. " I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Bonnie shakes her head and turns his head in the direction she was looking. "Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat." Kai nods.

On board the ship Matt steps forward and shouts. "Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Enzo with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Enzo steps forward. "Ah, Donovan - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Matt smiles. "I know. Happy birthday, Enzo!" The sailor pull back the large sheet that reveals a rather large gaudy statue of Enzo doing a heroic pose. Stefan growls at it while Enzo scratches the back of his neck. "It's really something. . ." Matt nods. "Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but. . ."

Enzo groans. "Donovan please, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" Matt turns away slightly. "Yes, because she was hot as hell and you didn't even give her a chance." Enzo glare at him. "Well, if she was so bloody perfect why didn't you marry her?" Matt gives him the 'You know why look.' Enzo shakes his head. "Oh, Enzo, it isn't just me. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Enzo stands near the rail of the ship not knowing that Bonnie was just below him.

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet." He turns back to Matt who now smirks at him. "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Enzo shrugs, "Believe me, Matt when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning."As if on cue thunder and lightning appear and the sky goes dark. "I meant that metaphorically." A sailor looks at the water around them. "Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" All the over sailors go to their posts to make sure the ship stays afloat.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Kai gets blown away by the harsh winds. "Oh, Bonnie. . ." She ship crashes through the storm Bonnie is thrown slightly hard back into the water she resurfaces again to see that the ship has caught on fire. On board. "Look out! . . ." Enzo says as the ship crashes and everyone is thrown overboard. "Hold on Matt." Enzo swims to him and pulls him to one of the rafts. He looks around but doesn't see his dog. "Stefan!" He hears barking on the ship He swims to the sinking ship and climbs aboard. "Jump Stefan! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Stefan." The dog jumps and the sailors catch him.

Enzo is about to jump too but his boot gets caught. The flames inch closer around him. "ENZO!" Matt calls to him just as the ship explodes. Enzo goes under. Bonnie sees him drowning and lifts him with all her strength away from the wreckage and towards shore.

 _ **Hello, again hope everyone's having an awesome Sunday! So what do you think of this chapter it's a bit longer than the first. So Stefan is a dog... only reason why I did that is because I think of Stefan as always there when you need him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What's with Bonnie?

Bonnie didn't know how she was able to drag the prince's body to shore, but she did it and he was still unconscious. Kai joined her on the beach. She knew she shouldn't be on land, but she couldn't leave not knowing. . . "Is he, dead?" Kai opens Enzo's eyelid. "It's hard to say." He pulls one of Enzo's foots to his ear. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Bonnie looks at him closer. "No, look! He's breathing. He's so, handsome." She brushes a few strands of hair out of his face.

 _What would I give_  
 _To live where you are?_  
 _What would I pay_  
 _To stay here beside you?_  
 _What would I do to see you_  
 _Smiling at me?_

 _Where would we walk?_  
 _Where would we run?_  
 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_  
 _Just you and me_  
 _And I could be_  
 _Part of your world_

While Bonnie was singing she did not notice the prince had slightly opened his eyes. _I must be in heaven because this woman is beautiful._ He places a hand on her caramel cheek not believing that she was real. Then he moved it to her dark brown hair then he pulls her down for a kiss. _I'm not dreaming this is real!_ Bonnie breaks away from him and looks behind her to see Alaric and Caroline their eyes wide. The trio all hear a dog barking and it was coming closer they all hurry back into the ocean.

"Enzo! Oh, Enzo. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Enzo ignores Matt and stands. "A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." Enzo did not tell Matt that he kissed her, he would rather keep that to himself. Matt shook his head, "Ah, Enzo I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Stefan." They head towards the carriage waiting for them. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Caroline nodded.

Bonnie wasn't even listening she sat on a rock watching the prince as he faded away. _"I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now, Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world."_ A wave crashes behind her making everything so much more dramatic. Elijah and Klaus were watching her while Katherine was watching through them laughing. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The girl is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Hopkins's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden."

Back at the undersea palace in the room Bonnie shared with her sisters. "Bonnie, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Bonnie's sister Sarah said. Bonnie emerges with a blue flower in her hair she swims past her sister humming her song. "What is with her lately?" Bonnie's other sister Lucy asks. "Morning, Daddy." Bonnie says as she kisses him on the cheek then swims away. Lucy put the pieces together. "Oh, she's got it bad." King Hopkins looks at his daughter confused. "What? What has she got?" Sarah giggles. "Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Bonnie's in love." The King smiles. "Bonnie? In love?"

Bonnie lays on her stomach on a rock outside the palace. Picking petals off a flower dreamily. Alaric is below her pacing nervously. "Okay. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Bonnie continues picking at the flower. "He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . He loves me! I knew it! Otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me." Alaric stops pacing. "Bonnie, stop talking crazy." Bonnie does not hear him. "I gotta see him again - tonight! Kai knows where he lives." Alaric shakes his head.

"Bonnie - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Bonnie still doesn't hear him. "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Caroline will splash around to get his attention, and then with -" Alaric is losing it so he finally shouts. "Down HERE is your home! Bonnie - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there."

 _The seaweed is always greener_  
 _In somebody else's lake_  
 _You dream about going up there_  
 _But that is a big mistake_  
 _Just look at the world around you_  
 _Right here on the ocean floor_  
 _Such wonderful things surround you_  
 _What more is you lookin' for?_

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Darling it's better_  
 _Down where it's wetter_  
 _Take it from me_  
 _Up on the shore they work all day_  
 _Out in the sun they slave away_  
 _While we devotin'_  
 _Full time to floatin'_  
 _Under the sea_

 _Down here all the fish is happy_  
 _As off through the waves they roll_  
 _The fish on the land ain't happy_  
 _They sad 'cause they in their bowl_  
 _But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
 _They in for a worser fate_  
 _One day when the boss get hungry_  
 _Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Nobody beat us_  
 _Fry us and eat us_  
 _In fricassee_  
 _We what the land folks loves to cook_  
 _Under the sea we off the hook_  
 _We got no troubles_  
 _Life is the bubbles_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Since life is sweet here_  
 _We got the beat here_  
 _Naturally_  
 _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
 _They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
 _We got the spirit_  
 _You got to hear it_  
 _Under the sea_

 _The newt play the flute_  
T _he carp play the harp_  
 _The plaice play the bass_  
 _And they soundin' sharp_  
 _The bass play the brass_  
 _The chub play the tub_  
 _The fluke is the duke of soul_  
 _[Yeah]_  
 _The ray he can play_  
 _The lings on the strings_  
 _The trout rockin' out_  
 _The blackfish she sings_  
 _The smelt and the sprat_  
 _They know where it's at_  
 _An' oh that blowfish blow_

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _When the sardine_  
 _Begin the beguine_  
 _It's music to me_  
 _What do they got? A lot of sand_  
 _We got a hot crustacean band_  
 _Each little clam here_  
 _know how to jam here_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Each little slug here_  
 _Cuttin' a rug here_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Each little snail here_  
 _Know how to wail here_  
 _That's why it's hotter_  
 _Under the water_  
 _Ya we in luck here_  
 _Down in the muck here_  
 _Under the sea_

When it's over everyone points at the spot where Bonnie should have been. Alaric looks around then shakes his head. "Bonnie? Bonnie? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." The messenger seahorse Damon comes shouting. "Alaric! Alaric, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." Alaric pauses. "The sea king?" Damon nods. "He wants to see you right away - something about Bonnie." Then Damon leaves Alaric has not moved. "He knows!" Then he nervously swims back to the palace.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys this chapter was fun to write, I added the kiss between Bonenzo because I wanted to change things up a bit. Soon Katherine will make her appearances. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. Until next time..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Enter Katherine

Back at the palace King Hopkins examines a flower. "Let's see, now. . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be? Ah, Alaric come in." The King says when he notices Alaric. "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." He mutters to himself. " Yes (High pitched) yes, Your Majesty." Still looking at the flower the King asks. "Now, Alaric, I'm concerned about Bonnie. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" Alaric nervously raises a brow. "Peculiar?" King Hopkins nods. "You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . You haven't noticed, hmm?" Alaric stutters, "Oh - well, I -" The king looks at him "Alaric. . ." Alaric looks up "Hmmm?" The King smirks, "I know you've been keeping something from me. . ." Alaric's voice raises slightly, "Keeping . . . something?"King Hopkins nods. "About Bonnie?" "Bonnie?" "In love." The King finishes.

"I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -" Alaric did not realize what he had just rushed out before it was to late. "Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" King Hopkins demands as his trident starts to glow. "Humans? Ha ha ha ha. . . . Who said anything about humans?"

Meanwhile back at Bonnie's secret cave. "Caroline, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? " Caroline shakes her head. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Once inside Bonnie sees the statue of Enzo. "Oh, Caroline- Caroline you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Eric, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . . _[Turns around and sees Hopkins]_ Father!" The King sighs angrily. "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." "But Father!" Bonnie tries to reason. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Bonnie looks up. "Father, I had to." King Hopkins trident glows due to his anger. "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Bonnie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Bonnie stays strong. "He would have died." King Hopkins chuckles bitterly. "One less human to worry about!" Bonnie mutters. "You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling!" Bonnie shouts at him. "Father, I love him!" Just as the words leave her mouth she shouts it. "No . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" Bonnie glares, "I don't care." King Hopkins has lost his patience with her. "So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." His trident glows a crimson and he starts destroying her collection. "Father!. . . No . . No, please- father, stop!. . . Father, Nooo!" He turns towards the statue and blows it to bits leaving only Enzo face. Bonnie starts to cry over the loss of everything she's ever collected. King Hopkins sees how much he's sadden his daughter he leaves ashamed. "Bonnie, I . ." Alaric tries to apologize. "Leave me the fuck alone." He leaves without another word. Bonnie continues to cry she does not notice that she's not alone.

"Poor child." Klaus says. "Poor, sweet child." Elijah says as they swim above Bonnie. "She has a very serious problem." Klaus says. "If only there were something we could do." Elijah says as he swims past her. "But there is something." Bonnie finally looks up. "Who - who are you?" Elijah smiles. "Don't be scared." Klaus nods. "We represent someone who can help you." Elijah nods. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." They swim close to her and say. "Just imagine, you and your prince together forever." Bonnie shakes her head. "I don't understand." Elijah smiles "Katherine has great powers." Bonnie's eyes widen. "The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get the fuck out! Leave me alone!" Klaus sighs. "Suit yourself." Elijah swims past her. "It was only a suggestion." then he flicks the broken face toward Bonnie. "Wait." Klaus and Elijah turnaround. "Yeeesss?"

Just outside the cave Caroline and Alaric are waiting for Bonnie. "Poor Bonnie." Alaric paces back and forth. "I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Bonnie passes by. "Bonnie - where are you going? Bonnie, what are you doing here with them?" Without looking back. "I'm going to see Katherine." Alaric's eyes widen he catches up. "Bonnie, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" Bonnie keeps swimming. "Why don't run and tell my father? You're good at that." Alaric sighs sadly then looks at Caroline. "But . . But, I . . Come on." Soon they reach Katherine's cavern. "This way." Klaus and Elijah say. Bonnie get caught in the garden of souls. Once Bonnie's inside she sees her.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." Katherine says while looking at her crystal ball. "Can you really DO that?" Bonnie's eyes widen. Katherine turns to her all smiles. "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She swims above Bonnie.

 _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_  
 _They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_  
 _But you'll find that nowadays_  
 _I've mended all my ways_  
 _Repented, seen the light and made a switch_  
 _True? Yes_

 _And I fortunately know a little magic_  
 _It's a talent that I always have possessed_  
 _And here lately, please don't laugh_  
 _I use it on behalf_  
 _Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_  
 _[Pathetic]_

 _Poor unfortunate souls_  
 _In pain_  
 _In need_  
 _This one longing to be thinner_  
 _That one wants to get the girl_  
 _And do I help them?_  
 _Yes, indeed_  
 _Those poor unfortunate souls_  
 _So sad_  
 _So true_  
 _They come flocking to my cauldron_  
 _Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"_  
 _And I help them?_  
 _Yes, I do_

 _Now it's happened once or twice_  
 _Someone couldn't pay the price_  
 _And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_  
 _Yes, I've had the odd complaint_  
 _But on the whole I've been a Saint_  
 _To those poor unfortunate souls_

Katherine swims to Bonnie. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and you belong to me." Alaric swims in, "No Bonnie!" Only to be stopped by Klaus and Elijah. "Have we got a deal?" Bonnie swims back a little. "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Katherine gasps. "True . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Bonnie looks down. "But I don't have any -" She's cut off by Katherine.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . your voice." Bonnie holds her throat. "My voice." Katherine nods. "You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip." Bonnie swims towards her. "But without my voice, how can I -" Bonnie's cut off again. "You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Katherine starts gathering ingredients.

 _The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
 _They think a girl who gossips is a bore_  
 _Yes, on land it's much preferred_  
 _For ladies not to say a word_  
 _And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

 _Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_  
 _True gentlemen avoid it when they can_  
 _But they dote and swoon and fawn_  
 _On a lady who's withdrawn_  
 _It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

 _Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_  
 _Go ahead!_  
 _Make your choice!_  
 _I'm a very busy woman_  
 _And I haven't got all day_  
 _It won't cost much_  
 _Just your voice!_  
 _You poor unfortunate soul_  
 _It's sad_  
 _But true_  
 _If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_  
 _You've got to pay the toll_  
 _Take a gulp and take a breath_  
 _And go ahead and sign the scroll!_  
 _Klaus, Elijah, now I've got her, boys_  
 _The boss is on a roll_  
 _This poor unfortunate soul._

 _[Bonnie signs the contract.]_  
 _Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea._  
 _Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,_  
 _La voce to me!_  
 _Now . . . sing!_

Bonnie starts singing. "Keep singing!" Soon golden claws appear and rips Bonnie's voice out of her. Bonnie's tail is transformed into legs. Bonnie's a human who can't breathe under water. Alaric and Caroline both take one of Bonnie's hands as they race her to the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 She's Human!

On the shore Enzo and Stefan are walking near their castle. Enzo string a few cords on his guitar he looks at Stefan. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Stefan - where the bloody hell could she be?" Too busy trying to figure out who the mystery girl was Enzo does not know that the one he's looking for has just washed up on the other side of the rocks. Alaric and Caroline try and catch their breath due to the exhaustion for swimming with all their might to get Bonnie to shore. Bonnie looks down at her legs and feet fascinated by them. _I have feet and legs!_ They don't know that Kai is around until he speaks startling them all. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -"

Alaric yells. "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs." He says his patience gone. Kai smiles "I knew that." Caroline chimes in. "Bonnie's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he has to ki- he's gotta kiss her." Bonnie starts to get up but struggles. "And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm going march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I should of done the minute- _[Bonnie grabs him.]_ . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . . just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." He grabs a long piece of cloth for her to wrap around herself. On the other side of the rock Stefan smells Bonnie and gets excited. "Stefan? Huh . . . what, Stefan!" Back to Bonnie Kai whistles. "Ya look great kid. Ya look – sensational!" Bonnie smiles and poses. Soon they hear Stefan and it not long before he cases Bonnie up a rock. "Stefan . . Stefan - Quiet Stefan! What's gotten into you fella? _[Sees Bonnie.]_ Oh . . Oh, I see. Are you alright, miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really, you seem very familiar, to me. Have we met? We have met? I knew it! You're the one the one I've been looking for! What's your name? _[Bonnie mouths "Bonnie" but no words come out.]_ What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? _[Bonnie shakes her head.]_ Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought. _[Bonnie and Stefan look frustrated. She tries pantomime.]_ What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help."

Bonnie stands on the rock a bit shaky she falls into Enzo's arms. "Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. You must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on, Come on, you'll be okay." Enzo leads her towards the castle supporting her. Once there he leaves her in the hands of his head maid Jo. "Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. _[Picks up Bonnie's "dress"]_ I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." Bonnie continues to play with bubbles not knowing that Alaric is still wrapped up in it. He's taken to the washroom where two maids gossip about Bonnie. "Well you must have at least heard about this girl." The first maid says. "Well, Rebekah says _[Alaric is dunked.]_ since when has Rebekah got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak." Once Alaric resurfaces he pleads. "Madame, please!" Clearly ignored they continue. "Not my idea of a princess. If Eric's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here."

Alaric jumps out and scurries down the hall he ends up in the kitchen he looks around seeing tons for fish being cooked he faints. Meanwhile in the dining room. "Enzo, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Matt is cut off by the Prince. "I'm telling you Matt, she was REAL! I'm going find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her." Matt sighs shaking his head. "Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." Jo says as she leads Bonnie to the dining room. Bonnie is dressed in a light green blue strapless ball gown with a slit that goes up to her knees her sleeves flow all the way to her wrists. She walks towards both men. "Enzo, isn't she a vision?" Matt asks. Enzo looks at her with awe. "You look wonderful." Bonnie smiles and blushes. "Come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Enzo?" The Prince rolls his eyes.

Bonnie sees the fork and combs her hair. Enzo and Matt look at her dumbfounded. She puts it down embarrassed, then she sees Matt with his pipe she waves her hand towards him Enzo looks amused. "Uh, do you like it? It is rather fine." He hands Bonnie the pipe the blows and the smoke in Matt's face. Enzo laughs. "Oh, my!" Jo says. Enzo clears his throat and smiles. "Ahem sorry, mate." Matt glares at him as he cleans his face. "Why Enzo, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Matt finishes wiping his face, "Very amusing. Jo, what's for dinner?" Jo smiles proudly. "Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab." Back in the kitchen Alaric watches Silas humming to himself as he chops vegetables.

 _Les poissons_  
 _Les poissons_  
 _How I love les poissons_  
 _Love to chop_  
 _And to serve little fish_  
 _First I cut off their heads_  
 _Then I pull out the bones_  
 _Ah mais oui_  
 _Ca c'est toujours delish_  
 _Les poissons_  
 _Les poissons_  
 _Hee hee hee_  
 _Hah hah hah_  
 _With the cleaver I hack them in two_  
 _I pull out what's inside_  
 _And I serve it up fried_  
 _God, I love little fishes_  
 _Don't you?_

 _Here's something for tempting the palate_  
 _Prepared in the classic technique_  
 _First you pound the fish flat with a mallet_  
 _Then you slash through the skin_  
 _Give the belly a slice_  
 _Then you rub some salt in_  
 _'Cause that makes it taste nice_  
 _Zut alors, I have missed one!_

 _Sacre bleu_  
 _What is this?_  
 _How on earth could I miss_  
 _Such a sweet little succulent crab?_  
 _Quel dommage_  
 _What a loss_  
 _Here we go in the sauce_  
 _Now some flour, I think_  
 _Just a dab_  
 _Now I stuff you with bread_  
 _It don't hurt 'cause you're dead_  
 _And you're certainly lucky you are_  
 _'Cause it's gonna be hot_  
 _In my big silver pot_  
 _Toodle loo mon poisson_  
 _Au revoir!_

Alaric hops out of the pan and Silas grabs him. "What's this?" Alaric pinches Silas on nose. A battle starts Silas grabs a knife and starts swinging knocking food and pans to the ground back in the dining room the crash is heard from the kitchen. "I think I'd better go see what Silas is up to." She heads to the kitchen. Silas has trashed the whole place. "Silas! What are you doing?" He looks around at the mess before he stutters, " Well I, I, I er, I'm sorry Madam." Jo shakes her head and takes the food to the dining room. "You know Enzo, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Matt says. Enzo was not listen he what looking at Bonnie. "I'm sorry Matt, what was that?" Matt rolls his eyes. "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." He lifts his plate and Bonnie sees Alaric on his plate. "Get your mind off -" Enzo cuts his off, "Easy, Matt. Easy."

Bonnie lifts her lid motioning Alaric to move to it. He scurries over. While Matt and Enzo talk. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Bonnie nods rather quickly and leans over her dish. "Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." He jabs his fork down only to see there is no food. Once dinner is done Jo escorts Bonnie to her room. Enzo decides that he will go out for a breather Stefan joins him. "Come here boy! . Arrr." He chuckles then looks up to see Bonnie he waves. Bonnie looks embarrassed and backs away from the window. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we gotta make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." _He sees she is asleep._ "Hm. You are hopeless child. You know that? Completely hopeless." Alaric says then goes to sleep beside her.

Under the sea back at the palace. "Any sign of them?" King Hopkins asks. Damon shakes his head. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Alaric." The King nods. "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Damon bows "Yes sire." Then leaves. King Hopkins sighs sadly shaking his head. "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Human Adventure

Day 1 till deline

Bonnie wakes up the next morning with a wide grin on her face. _So I wasn't dreaming this is for real. I have only two days to kiss him or I belong to the sea witch forever!_ Bonnie claps both her hands to her cheeks. _Get a grip Bonnie you can do this._ Nodding to herself she get out of the comfy bed and grabs her dinglehopper and starts to comb her long hair. Alaric yawns and stretches "Morning Bonnie." She stops combing her hair for a second and looks at him and smiles then goes back to her hair. There's a knock on her door. "Oh, your up. Good morning dear." Bonnie hides the fork behind her and nods a good morning to Jo. "Well let's get you dressed."

Jo lays out several dresses for Bonnie to wear. "Go ahead dear try them on." Bonnie does and the only one that stands out to her is the green town dress with black heels she goes in the washroom to try it on and she smiles when she looks in the mirror. _This is the one though I could do without this painful corset._ It fit Bonnie like a glove which made it much more appealing to her. When she come out Jo smiles. "Come let's get your hair done." Bonnie sits in a chair and let's the maids do her hair. Bonnie looks in the mirror to see that her hair is curled down with a green bow tied in the back it wasn't too big or too small, it was just right. "You look lovely dear, I'm sure Lorenzo will think so too."

Bonnie hugs her then Jo leeds her down the hall to the stairs, "Come breakfast is being served." Bonnie follows Jo down the grand staircase toward the dining room. "Look all I'm saying is that you give up trying to find this Mystery Girl and look at what is before your eyes." Matt says rather annoyed. Enzo lets out a frustrated sigh. "Matt let it go." Matt stands, "No you let it-" He is interrupted when he notices Jo and Bonnie. "Ladies please do come in." Jo leads Bonnie to her seat then goes to the kitchen. "So did you sleep well my dear?" Bonnie nods. Jo comes back with their breakfast then leaves. "So Enzo what sights are we going to see?" Enzo chokes on his drink looking at Matt bewildered.

Bonnie looks at Matt in shock _No he can't come he'll ruin everything!_ Enzo recovers, "Well Matt I plan on taking her to the square to some of our most famous spots. And your not coming." Matt raises a finger, but Jo cuts him off. "Matthew honestly how can they enjoy themselves if your there? I understand that you want to help, but Prince Lorenzo has this covered." Enzo smirks. "Thank you Jo, are you ready, love?" Bonnie look at Enzo and nods eagerly. Enzo stands walking over to her and hold out his hand. Bonnie takes it and they leave heading to the castle entrance. Enzo helps Bonnie up on the carriage then takes the reins. "Has he kissed her yet?"Caroline asks when they pass by. Alaric whispers back. "Not yet."

Enzo takes them into town and Bonnie cannot believe her eyes. _This is his world? It's so beautiful!_ Bonnie points to her left Enzo stops the carriage and helps her down. Bonnie opens the door to the place that has such an amazing aroma Enzo comes in behind her, "It's a bakery, love. You don't have one of these where you live?" Bonnie shakes her head. Enzo buys some banana bread that he caught her eying. They share it and stroll through the village. Bonnie looks at the people the flowers everything. Enzo teaches her how to dance and when she's got the hang of it Enzo lifts her up and spins her in the air before setting her on her feet.

Just before they leave the village Enzo buys Bonnie more banana bread and some lilies. Enzo offers Bonnie the reins. Bonnie smiles brightly then shoves everything Enzo bought her at him. She take the reins and the horses trot changes into a fast gallop. _Just like riding a seahorse, almost._ Kai flys by and sees Caroline, "Hey, Caroline. Any kissing?" Caroline shakes her head. "No, not yet." Kai crosses his wings. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." Enzo ducks so that he does not get smacked by the tree branch. When he looks up he sees her taking them to an area with no bridge. They make it over and Enzo looks at her in awe. Bonnie smiles at as if to say. _I got this._ Enzo relaxes and lets her drive then to a lagoon where a boat is waiting.

Enzo gets off the carriage then helps her down. Enzo gets in the boat first before helping her in. Once he's is certain she won't fall out he unties the rope that and he starts rowing the boat. "Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Caroline says to Kai as tries to get a better look. "Nothing is happening. . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Kai flies to a tree branch closest to the pair and starts to sing very badly. Enzo chuckles, "Wow. Somebody should find that poor bloody animal and put it out of its misery." Kai winks at Bonnie and she buries her face in her hands.

Alaric covers his ears and looks at Kai in disgust. "Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He jumps off the boat and into the water he grabs a piece of thick grass before returning to the surface. "First, we got to create the mood." Three ducks and three turtles appear Alaric points his stick at them. "Percussion." He turns around to see tons of crickets and says, "Strings." He jumps on some tall grass and says "Winds." Then he says, "Words." And he starts to sing.

 _There you see her_  
 _Sitting there across the way_  
 _She don't got a lot to say_  
 _But there's something about her_  
 _And you don't know why_  
 _But you're dying to try_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl_

Enzo look in the direction of where Alaric once was then he looks at Bonnie. "Did you hear something?" She shakes her head and shrugs.

 _Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _Possible she wants you too_  
 _There is one way to ask her_  
 _It don't take a word_  
 _Not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Look like the boy too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Ain't that sad?_  
 _Ain't it a shame?_  
 _Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Enzo finally looks at her and says, "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Merlia? O.K., no. How 'bout - Carmen? Amara?" Judging from the faces Bonnie was making he was far off. Alaric decides to help. "Bonnie. Her name is Bonnie." Enzo looks around but sees nothing. "Bonnie?" She looks up and nods. "Bonnie? Well, it's better than the other names I called you. Alright then Bonnie."

 _Now's your moment_  
 _Floating in a blue lagoon_  
 _Boy you better do it soon_  
 _No time will be better_  
 _She don't say a word_  
 _And she won't say a word_  
 _Until you kiss the girl_

 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _You got the mood prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Don't stop now_  
 _Don't try to hide it how_  
 _You want to kiss the girl_  
 _Sha la la la la la_  
 _Float along_  
 _And listen to the song_  
 _The song say kiss the girl_  
 _Sha la la la la_  
 _The music play_  
 _Do what the music say_  
 _You got to kiss the girl_  
 _You've got to kiss the girl_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl_  
 _You've gotta kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

The boat tips over Bonnie and Enzo hit the water. "Whoa, I got you." Enzo says as he grabs Bonnie by the waist keeping them afloat. Little did they know that Klaus and Elijah where the real reason the boat tipped. The to eels slaps fins. Very far away Katherine lets out a sigh of relief. "Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little bitch! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Katherine took matters into her own tentacles! Hopkin's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" She starts flipping potions into her pot and transforms herself into a human.

Back at the castle Enzo plays his guitar to the ocean when Matt approaches him. "Enzo, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." They both look up to see Bonnie who passes by the window. Enzo sighs Matt leaves so he can gather his thoughts. Enzo was about to go up and talk to Bonnie, but he was distracted by Katherine/Tessa'a voice. (Bonnie's voice) he forgets Bonnie and races down to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Imposter!

Two more days went by and Prince Enzo has been avoiding her. She was running out time if she couldn't get him to kiss her she would belong to the sea witch forever! Bonnie lays in bed thinking of some way to get closer to him and Alaric's pacing was not helping! Just then Kai comes crashing through her balcony.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Oh, you're up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Bonnie looks at him confused. "What the hell this idiot babbling about?" Alaric asks growing annoyed. "Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly side walker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Bonnie beamed at him before he left. She quickly got out of bed grabbed her dinglehopper and combed her hair quickly. She then fluffed it out and ran out in her blue nightgown.

Bonnie was half way down the stairs when she heard Matt's muffled voice. "Well, uh - err, Enzo. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Bonnie walks now she looks to see a woman standing next to Enzo with red long hair **(A/N: I know Tessa didn't have red hair or blue eyes remember she's not real anyway.)** Bonnie's eyes start to water as she listens on. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Enzo says. Bonnie shakes her head. "Oh, yes - of course, Enzo, but, er - but these things do take time, you know..." Matt stutters. "This afternoon, Matthew. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Matt nods. "Oh, oh - very well, Enzo - as you wish." Bonnie run back up the stairs to her room in tears.

 _How did this happen? Who is she? It should be me marrying Enzo not her. What will I do?_ Bonnie slides to the floor hugging her knees Alaric watches from the bed his head down. Bonnie spent most of the day in her room, it was only when Jo came she bathes, changes and goes downstairs. Bonnie was sitting at the table alone until Matt came. "Oh, Bonnie I was wondering where you were. Enzo found the girl that saved him and they are to be wed this afternoon. You know there is plenty of room on the ship why don't you join us?" Bonnie shakes her head pushing away from the table and running out the doors. From the distance, she can see tons of people getting on the ship. She sinks to her knees. Alaric and Caroline find her at the docks soon after.

Meanwhile on the ship, Katherine/Tessa is laughing wickedly. Kai who is humming nearby hears it and goes to have a look. He expects to see Bonnie, but this is not her. _"_ _What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!_ _"_ In the reflection of the mirror Kai sees Katherine. "The sea witch! Oh no ... She's- I gotta ...-" He flies right into the side of the ship. Shaking his head, he flies back towards the castle. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! (Kai grabs Alaric and starts shaking him) Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" Bonnie's eyes widen. "Are you sure, about this?" Alaric asks once his head stops spinning.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!" Kai says waving his wings. "What are we gonna do!?" Caroline says. Bonnie looks at the sunset remembering Katherine's words. _"_ _Before the sun sets on the third day..._ _"_ Bonnie jumps into the water, but she can't swim that well. Alaric cuts a rope that was holding several barrels. "Bonnie, grab on to that. Caroline, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" The little white fish nods. "I'll do my best." Alaric nods then jumps in the water. "I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Kai flies above him. "What - What about me? What about ME?" Alaric turns around. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" Then he's gone.

"Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" He flies to the lagoon and squawks rallying the animals and fish. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" They all follow him making their way to the ship.

On the ship the wedding march has started and everyone is overjoyed, well, everyone, but Stefan who growls as Tessa, she kicks him in the snout. He whimpers. The priest starts, "Dearly beloved..." Bonnie and Caroline are near the side of the ship. "Don't worry Bonnie. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." Caroline gets her near the ladder and she climbs. "Yes, um, do you Enzo, take Tessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Enzo in a daze says. "I do." The priest turns to Tessa. "Eh, and do you..." Just then several birds led by Kai come and dive right towards Tessa she ducks just in time, they come through again this time under her dress she starts to lose her balance. Stefan back happily as chaos brews soon seals jump onboard. Pelicans dump water and fish on her. A crab jumps on her shoulders and snaps its claw on her nose she screams. Then starfish attach themselves to her one even covers her mouth.

The priest who is still going on not noticing the chaos says. "Then by the power inves- " Tessa starts pulling the starfish off her. "Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little-" She's being tossed in the air by the seals they toss right on the wedding cake. Bonnie just made it to the top. Tessa is mad she turns only to have four dolphins sit water in her face. Kai flies in close and screeches in her ear Tessa strangles him. Kai starts to pull in her seashell necklace trying to get it off. Stefan gets free and charges biting Tessa in the ass. She screams and the necklace flies through the air breaking at Bonnie's feet. Bonnie gets her voice back! Enzo then snaps out of it and he looks at Bonnie. Everyone looks at her in shock except for Tessa.

Enzo's eyes widen. "Bonnie?" She nods. "Enzo." Stefan barks walking over to her happily. "You - you can talk. You're the one." Enzo says taking her in his arms. Tessa stands. "Enzo, get away from her!" She quickly covers her mouth. "It - it was you all this time." Enzo says as he takes her hands in his. "Oh, Enzo, I - I wanted to tell you." They both lean in. Tessa shouts. "ENZO, NO!" Then the sun disappears and Bonnie feels her legs turn back into her tail. Katherine laughs. "You're too late! You're too late! So long, lover boy." She transforms back into her true form then crawls over taking Bonnie in one of her tentacles. Then they dive into the water. "Bonnie!" Enzo says over the ship as he watches them disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Happily ever after

Katherine drags Bonnie down she says. "Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to -" She is interrupted when King Hopkins places his trident in her face. "Katherine, stop!" Katherine chuckles. "Why, King Hopkins! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?" He thrust his trident at her again. "Let her go." Katherine shoves him back. "Not a chance, Hopkins! She's mine now. We made a deal." She pulls out the contract that has Bonnie's name on it. Elijah and Klaus appear, they hold Bonnie back. She cries, "Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I thought-" The king tries to destroy it by blasting the contract with his trident which causes Katherine to be shoved against a rock. She laughs. "You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better..." King Hopkins looks at his daughter who is being turned into one of her 'plants.'

Back on the ship Enzo is now wearing his sailor clothes he takes the small boat and he starts rowing. "Enzo! What are you doing?" Still going Enzo says. "Damnit Matt, I lost her once I am not going to make the same mistake again."

Back under the sea. "Now! Do we have a deal? _[Hopkins signs the contract.]_ Ha! It's done then." Bonnie is released and her father withered away. Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief Katherine laughs. On the surface Enzo notices at a part of the sea that is glowing he grabs the harpoon and is ready to dive in. Alaric bows his head. "Your majesty..." Bonnie comes over looking at how her father looks. "Daddy..." Katherine picks up the crown and the trident. "At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho..." Bonnie can't hold back her anger anymore. "You- you monster!" She says as she tries to grab her, but Katherine shoves her against a rock. "Don't fool with me you little bitch! Contract or no- AAAAHH! _[She's hit with a harpoon thrown by Enzo.]_ Why you little troll!"

Katherine holds Bonnie back with one of her tentacles. "Enzo look out!" She turns to Elijah and Klaus. "After him!" Enzo swims all the way back to his boat only to be dragged back into the water by Elijah and Klaus. He struggles against them. "Come on!" Alaric says to Caroline as they swim to help Enzo. Alaric snaps his claw over Klaus and Caroline slaps Elijah in the face repeatedly until he lets go. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Katherine points the trident at Enzo. Bonnie pulls her hair causing her to miss and she blast Elijah and Klaus. She drops the trident. "Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" She growls as she watches the pair swim to the surface. She inks and with the glowing trident she grows.

Enzo swims to reach Bonnie, taking her in his arms. "Enzo, you have to get out of here." He shakes his head holding her close. "No, I won't leave you." The water starts to shake and a huge Katherine emerges. Bonnie and Enzo jump back into the water once they realize they are on her head. Katherine laughs. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" She slaps one of her now large tentacles on the water. "Look out!" Enzo says and they move before it hits them. Katherine waves the trident in the air making lightning. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" The waves separate them. "ENZO!" Bonnie says as he's thrown way back. Bonnie is being pushed in another direction Katherine makes a whirlpool with rises a bunch of old shrunken ships.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Bonnie falls in the bottom of the whirlpool. Enzo is able to climb aboard one of those ships and he steers it towards Katherine. The sea witch makes several attempts to blast Bonnie, but she misses. Laughing wickedly, "So much for true love!" As Kathrine is about to finish off Bonnie, Enzo steers the ship into her impaling her she gets stuck by lightning Enzo jumps from the ship and swims to shore then collapses. Katherine while dying an excruciating death takes the ship down with her. The trident falls back into the ocean, and all the merpeople who turned into plants transformed back into mermaids and mermen. The trident land next to king Hopkin and he returns as ruler of the ocean.

On the surface that morning, Bonnie sits on a rock watching Enzo as he lies still on the beach. King Hopkins and Alaric watch from the distance. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Alaric?" The king asks. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives." Alaric says apprehensively. "You - always say that?" The king asks skeptical. Alaric chuckles nervously. The king sighs. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." Alaric looks concerned. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" The king looks at his daughter with a sad smile. "How much I'm going to miss her." He then points his trident in the direction of where Bonnie sits.

Bonnie looks down to see her fin turning into legs. She smiles brightly. Enzo wakes as Bonnie walks out of the water in a purple sparkly dress her arms open wide. Enzo runs to meet her, taking Bonnie in his arms he lifts her into the air spinning her around then setting her on her feet. They kiss then Enzo pulls back getting down on one knee. "Bonnie, will you marry me?" She nods her head, saying, "Yes!" He stands and they kiss again. They walk back toward his palace and they tell everyone the news. Matt and Jo are happy. Bonnie is then whist away and put in a fit and flare lace wedding dress with crystal beading Bonnie's beautiful long hair is curled and left down. Kai flies in with her crown she places it on her head and looks herself over in the mirror. Kai whistles. "Lookin' good girl!" Bonnie smile. "Thank you."

She leaves her room and is escorted by Matt to the ship. "You are a vision, Enzo won't be able to take his eyes off you. And who could blame him?" Bonnie blushes. Once on board she sees Enzo waiting for her at the alter with the priest. She takes his hand when she reaches him. They have a lovely ceremony. They kiss when it is time they are separated by Stefan as he licks both their faces. Everyone cheers, Jo cries on Matt. The merpeople and their king cheer as well Bonnie's sisters wave. Kai brings Caroline up, Bonnie kisses her best friend on the nose and pats Kai on the head they go back down. Alaric who is on top of the wedding cake cries. Then he notices Silas with several knives in his hands. Alaric quickly moves out of the way of the first knife which gets lodged in the cake.

He scurries away dodging all the knives. He then stops when he sees a part of the mass tied he clips it and it hits Silas square in the face knocking him out. Alaric laughs then jumps back in the water. When he comes up He says, "Yes!" Kai pats him on the head he bows to Kai and Caroline saying, "Thank you. Thank you." Bonnie walks over to the side of the ship looking at her father with a smile. King Hopkins raises himself up with a current of water and he hugs her. "I love you Daddy." He smiles then looks over at Enzo who bows respectfully.

 _Now we can walk,_  
 _Now we can run,_  
 _Now we can stay all day in the sun._

 _(The king touches Bonnie's cheek before going back into the water, Bonnie blows him a kiss.)_  
 _Just you and me,_  
 _And I can be,_  
 _Part of your world._

Bonnie and Enzo link arms as they wave to the merpeople. The king makes a rainbow appear with his trident. Everyone waves Bonnie turns to Enzo with a smile they kiss passionately then sail away... And they lived happily ever after!

* * *

 _ **Hey guys so here the final chapter for this story! I promise to do my best to update my stories while going back to school and working so it may be awhile, but I will try. Knocked up Bennett update within a few hours so look for it and if you haven't check out my Daredevil and Cheetah Girl Fanfic!**_


End file.
